Eleanor and Jasper
Eleanor & Jasper is a romance on E! series The Royals, portrayed by Alexandra Park and Tom Austen. About Jasper is the new bodyguard of Princess Eleanor. When Jasper first met Eleanor, he seemed nervous, but his real personality appeared in the end of the episode, revealing a blackmailing, rude side of him; he recorded himself and Eleanor having sex together and now he is blackmailing her with it. Jasper and Eleanor have a back and forth relationship; he lies about the non-existent sex-tape and blackmails her for sex. In the end of the season, they both realize their attraction for each other. In Our Wills and Fates Do So Contrary Run, Jasper states they were in a relationship, which Eleanor negates. Season 1 After the death of her brother, a grieving Eleanor drunkenly has a three way with her bumbling body guard Jasper, after which she attempts to fire him or rather warn him that he will be fired for failing to protect the princess and sleeping with her instead, to which jasper threatens to release a sex tape of them from that night to unsure she wont tell anyone. As the season progresses we see Eleanor begin to develop feeling for Jasper, and their constant power struggle becomes a flirtatious game which comes to a head at a royal party where Jasper confesses that there was never a video to begin with and he lied to keep his job. In Stand and Unfold Yourself, Jasper is the new bodyguard of Eleanor. They are first seen in the cellar, where Eleanor steals wine. Eleanor asks Jasper if he was nervous, which he replied to with a "Ah... very much so. Yes." Eleanor teases him by asking if it was because she was the Princess or due the fact she was hot. Jasper responds that it is because she is the Princess. She then acted offended, which then made Jasper respond to both. Eleanor asks him if he could lighten up, because they are going out tomorrow. Later in the episode, Eleanor asks if Jasper has even been to Paris, leading to them later attending a nightclub in Paris. The following morning, Eleanor and Jasper wake up in Eleanor's bead implying they slept together. As Eleanor asks Jasper to leave, Jasper asks what she remembers from the night, which she responds by saying she doesn't anything. Jasper says he remembers everything and tells her he slipped drugs into her drink and filmed everything they did that night, including them having sex. In Infants of the Spring, Jasper and Eleanor are first seen in Eleanor's bed again. Eleanor gets ontop of Jasper in attempt to get his phone, but she fails as Jasper stopped her before she could take it. He continues to blackmail her. Later in the episode, Jasper follows Eleanor around during the Garden Party. While they were walking, they spot one of Jasper's heroes, Andy Sinclair. Eleanor makes it her mission to have sex with Andy, so she could get back at him for the terrible situation he has put her in. Andy and Eleanor engage in a conversation. She notices Jasper walking behind, which leads her to kiss him, in order to make Jasper jealous. Leaving the two men alone, Eleanor goes into her room. Jasper asks for a picture with Andy; while they are taking the picture, Jasper knocks Andy out. Then, Jasper texts Eleanor the picture of him knocking Andy out, which leads her to open the door to her room. When Eleanor goes out to the hallway, she asks Jasper if he killed him, which Jasper responds with "Maybe". Towards the end of the episode, Eleanor is on her bed checking social media. Jasper then appears in the room, takes his jacket off, and says; "Not going to have a day like we did today, because if we do, I'm releasing the video." Eleanor responds with; "No you won't, because if you do, all this goes away. Don't make false threats, Jasper, it makes it less interesting." She then kicks him out of her room, while doing so she asks, "No blackmail sex tonight?" In We Are Pictures, or Mere Beasts, Eleanor is texting Ophelia to see if she's got any information on Jasper to use for her advantage. However, she is left disappointed when Ophelia responds that she knows nothing about him. While Eleanor is texting Ophelia, Jasper is getting dressed and informs her that he knows she is texting Ophelia. Jasper tells Eleanor he is from Nevada and worked as a security guard in the casinos in Las Vegas, but his parents were disappointed and decided to disown him and he lived in an orphanage -however, none of this is true. While they were waiting outside a room, Jasper tells Eleanor he likes purple on her, but he thinks black looks sexier. While they were following Prince Liam's car, Liam got into a car accident, Liam refused to leave the car because he was worried about Gemma, which caused Jasper to punch him in the face, which knocked him out. When Liam got called to see the King, Eleanor steps up for Jasper, and says to Liam to tell Simon the truth except the fact that Jasper punched him in the face. When Liam leaves, Jasper has a smirk on his face and Eleanor says that the only reason why she did that was because she wanted to beat him fair and square. Later on in the episode, Eleanor is crying, because she just found outthat the Queen made the press write in the newspaper about how her fashion show was better. When Queen Helena leaves the room, Jasper comes in and tries to comfort Eleanor by saying that the queen is lying about everything and the press are telling the truth. He tells her that her fashion shoot was better. This causes Eleanor to feel a little better. In Sweet, Not Lasting, Princess Eleanor has to do a tour to gain positive press and improve her image. While she's on her first stop on the tour, she takes ectasy due to the fact she can't deal with elderly people. As Eleanor enters the elderly people's home, she's high, which then leaves Jasper to take care of her. He pulls her away from an elderly woman, because she was making her uncomfortable. When leaving the elderly people's home, she puts her head on Jasper's shoulder. They pass the pharmacy, which causes Eleanor to run in to and ask for a bottle of morphine. Jasper comes running to her saying to the clerk; "She's joking, obviously." As they are walking towards the exi,t she puts her hand around Jasper, but he quickly takes it off. She does it again, which causes Jasper to take her hands off and he lift her up. During the next stop on the tour, Jasper and Eleanor visit and open an animal shelter. Since she is still high, she takes the scissors and tell Jasper; "You seriously wouldn't believe how big these little scissors feel to me right now." She starts waving them around, which causes Jasper to take the scissors away. While they were leaving, Eleanor ends up taking a dog and decides to name it Prince Rufus. Jasper then takes the dog and returns in, which causes Eleanor to be upset. In the night time, she finally comes down from her high, and admits she regets taking ectasy because it makes her feel sick afterwards. Jasper is sitting on the chair, looking at her while she talks about how depressing life is. She says to Jasper; "Is this where you take advantage of me, again?" He then he replies, "Is that what you want?" Eleanor shakes her head, saying, "Of course not, who would want any of this?" The next morning, Eleanor is determined not to do drugs, however, she changes her mind when Jasper informs her she is going to the Saint Lukes Children Hospital. This leads her to be getting drunk. While in the hospital, she talks about her hatred towards her mother, Helena. The destination of the last stop of the tour was one of Prince Robert's charities -a drug rehab center. Eleanor notices this, and decides she is going to be sober and not do drugs to honor and remember her dead brother. While she is in the rehab center, she gets paired up with a troubled girl, which then leads to them having a conversation about getting high. Eleanor starts feeling sympathy for the girl. The last thing Eleanor says to her is; "How your mother treated you, it's not your fault, maybe once you make the choice to let go, it'll get easier." The next scene shows Eleanor looking at herself in the mirror, while doing other drugs. She calls at Jasper, saying; "Jasper! Come in here and take advantage of me!" Jasper opens the door, comes in and looks at er. He asks if that is what she wants and she nods. This shows that he is not forcing her anymore, she had the power to say no. Jasper then requests her to stand up and take off her dress. He asks her what changed her mind, to which she responds, that they all have choices to make. In Unmask Her Beauty to the Moon, Eleanor is talking to Ophelia about deciding what dress to wear for the masquerade ball. While talking, Eleanor pours tea for Jasper, but Ophelia thought it was for Ophelia. "I thought you wanted to vanquish him." Eleanor then replied, she already vanquished him several times the night before, indicating they had sex. After Prince Liam leaves Eleanor's room, Jas to have the night off, but Eleanor tells him he doesn't have the night off. While saying that, she looks at Jasper and says that she wanted to see him in a tuxedo. Eleanor takes a closer look at him and laughs when she sees the Jack Card as his cuff links, and says she still doesn't believe that he is from Vegas. In the ball, Eleanor asks Jasper to dan no to and that he is still working. Then Eleanor puts a mask on Jasper's face and takes his hand, dancing with him. While they are dancing, she says; "I really worry about your ability to guard my body, Jasper." Later on, they are dJasper and Eleanor move closer to each other, their lips nearly touching each other. Jasper turns his head away before they could kiss. When the song ends, Eleanor whispers in Jasper's ear to come with her, and they both decide to leave the ball. Eleanor pushes Jasper in a tunnel and starts to kiss him, clearly in control, When things get too heated, Jasper stops Eleanor and informs her she doesn't control this and leaves her standing alone. She then goes to confront Jasper, and he challenges Eleanor to tell the whole ball he is blackmailing her. She accepts the challenge, and goes up on the stage. Eleanor looks directly at Jasper while thinking about what to say. Howeveyone about the blackmail, due to the fact she enjoyed where this were leading to. She then walks off stage and past Jasper. He has a smirk on his face, because he knew she wasn't going to tell everyone. Later in t balcony and Jasper comes towards her and asks her to dance. She refuses, so he forces her to dance. While they are dancing, Jasper looks at Eleanor and tell her that their relationship isn't about the video, and 'it wasn't about the video for a long time.' Then, he admits They talk about the night he supposedly drugged her, and explains to her how she threatened to fire him, so he lied about everything. This causes Eleanor to call him a 'son of a bitch'. When she is about to leave, Jasper grabs her arm and says he doesn't need a video, and he knows she likes him and that she enjoys being controlled. She is speechless, so he continues. Jasper tells her no matter if he had the video or not, he still owns her. Jasper then commands Eleanor to go her bedroom, wait and then strip for him. She looks at him, kisses him hard and says, "Yes." Eleanor then leaves the balcony. In the end of the episode, Jasper arrives to Eleanor's room, taking off his clothes as he approaches her bed. Eleanor is supposedly laying on the bed, her stomach visible. When she turns around, Jasper stops and is shocked to see that the person on the bed isn't Eleanor. The unknown woman is smiling at him, saying he is definitely as hot as Lenny said he would be. In the end of the episode, Eleanor is smiling because she finally got her revenge and she is free to do whatever she wants. Then, she gets in the car and heads to Monaco After learning that there was never a tape, Eleanor tricks Jasper with a decoy and runs away to Monaco where she bumps into a childhood friend Beck with whom she's had a crush on, he tries to help her drug habits. Meanwhile Jasper is transferred to the Queens detail, who discovers that Jasper is from Las Vegas and isn't who he claims. In exchange for her silence Jasper "pleasures" her, something she knew would ruin his relationship with Eleanor, which The Queen disapproved of. Later Eleanor finds Jaspers cuff links in the queens room and puts two and two together which leads to her vandalizing her room. The King is attacked and after losing her trust in Jasper, Eleanor accuses him of the crime and has him arrested, telling him she is aware that he slept with her mother. Later she drops the chargers on the biases that he'll keep her from getting killed while she searches for the real person who killed he father and to find Liam her brother. Season 2 Eleanor, who is still upset with Jasper, starts a relationship with Beck her childhood crush. Beck tries to persuade Eleanor to stop using drugs but after a night out with a new friend Mandy, Eleanor breaks it off with Beck figuring they're both different people. While recovering from the break up, Eleanor's new bodyguard suggest she "dial a friend". which leads to Eleanor deepening her relationship with Mandy. unbeknownst to Eleanor Mandy is a con artist with ties to Jasper, and after Jasper failed to steal a jewel from Eleanor because of his feelings for her. Mandy AKA Sam goes a head with the plan herself using her new relationship with Eleanor to convince her to wear the jewel at her and Liam's birthday party where she replaces it with a fake, Jasper tries to stop Sam before and after the theft knowing how much this betrayal will hurt Eleanor. Jasper is able to stop Sam from escaping with the Jewel and exposing their plan to rob the princess to Eleanor giving the jewel back to her. Upset and angry Eleanor gives Sam her diamond earrings expressing that the jewel didn't belong to her but the people, Sam leaves with the earrings but is perused by jasper who even though after a lot of trying is unable to get the earrings back for Eleanor. After the party, Eleanor spends the day with her mother. while out riding Eleanor confesses that Jasper was her boyfriends but that he was only using her, the Queen assures her that she is worthy love and that she only forced Jasper to sleep with her because she could see how close the to were getting and it was the only way to end the relationship, she also admits that she may have been wrong about Jasper and that he may make her happy. when the get back to the castle the two run into jasper, after Eleanor leaves the queen tells Jasper that whatever he's done he needs to make right, because she suspects that Eleanor has feelings for him still and that she's rooting for them as a couple. After discovering the real kings murder the royal family and guard make a plan to expose him publicly, in order to do so it requires Eleanor to release a video at the Kings cup, unable to complete her part of the plan and be apart of killing her fathers murder Jasper steps in and does it for her, and holds her hand in comfort while they watch the killer be beaten by the public. They end the season with jasper shielding Eleanor from the public as they leave the kings cup. Season 3 The first episode shows Jasper trying to get back into Eleanor's good graces. After offering himself up as Jasper 2.0 and giving Eleanor an inspiring speech about how strong she is even when the word is trying to tell her to be something else, she chooses to forgive him and even telling him to ask her out sometime possibly that night. Later jasper comes back to a very dressed up Eleanor and asks if she would spend the evening doing something with him, she rejects the offer telling him she has plans to repaint her room. Upset Jasper confronts Eleanor about her constant messing with him, and goes out to but paint. they spend the evening painting her room, were Jasper confesses that he went and saw a makeup brand that Eleanor likes to solve her endorsement problem, when she asks why he tells her he likes her. Quotes Photos Tumblr nlvhmvOFIR1upbal7o2 500.png Tumblr nlvhmvOFIR1upbal7o1 500.png 95fa4060-b156-0132-9a15-0e01949ad350.png.jpeg Category:Relationships